Stuck in the Wrong Home
by Zamp.Night
Summary: It's Halloween and twelve friends go trick-o-treating. They overhear a group of kids talk about a scary haunted house at the end of the block. Curious, they check it out. Human AU. Rated M for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Z.N:**_ Homestuck does not belong to me. Actually, nothing in this fic belongs to me except for the fic itself. If I DID own Homestuck, then all hell would break loose and everyone would have sloppy make-outs.

Zamp _OUT_

* * *

><p>-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxilatrix [GA]-<p>

CG: SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?

GA: Well Terezi Aradia And I Have Decided To Utilize Gamzees House As A Residence To Mingle Before We Leave

GA: We Can Stay There For About A Half Hour Or So

GA: Touching Up Costumes And Whatnot

GA: Then We Go Venture Out To Find The More Horrifying Haunted Houses That We Have Heard Of

CG: SOUNDS GOOD, I GUESS. BUT WHY GAMZEE'S? HIS HOUSE IS A DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A PLACE TO LIVE AND HIS ROOM IS PILED HIGH WITH CLOWN SHIT AND OBNOXIOUS HORNS.

GA: I Acknowledge Your Distaste For His Home And Completely Agree But Gamzee Offered His Home First So We Accepted

GA: I Thought It Would Have Been Rude If We Had Just Declined

GA: The Other Girls Seemed To Think Similarly So We Just Said Yes

CG: UGH FINE BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO CLEAN IT FIRST. YOU SAID YES SO YOU'LL HAVE TO BEAR THE RESPONSIBILTY. I DON'T WANT TO BE STEPPING ON A PILE OF HORNS ON ACCIDENT AND SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME.

GA: I Dont Quite Understand How You Can Accidentally Step On Something Like A Pile Of Horns

GA: I Would Assume That A Pile Is Large Enough To Be Avoided

GA: The Situation That You Conjured Up Isnt Very Realistic

CG: IT IS TOTALLY POSSIBLE. I CAN JUST BE WALKING IN NOT PAYING VERY MUCH ATTENTION WHEN SUDDENLY I STEP ON SEVERAL SQUISHY THINGS AND HEAR A BUNCH OF LOUD HONKS, SCARING ME SHITLESS. JEGUS THIS DOESN'T MATTER. JUST CLEAN THE FUCKING HOUSE BEFORE THE THIRTY FIRST.

GA: Very Well

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxilatrix [GA] –

Karkat leaned back on his chair letting out a heavy sigh. All these guys can't do anything without him. Will there ever be a time where he won't be the one to take control? It's a big responsibility to lead such a large group as this. Karkat got up from his chair and stretched. Well, he'll most likely stay in that leading position for a long time so he might as well accept it without complaints.

Karkat sat back down onto his chair and opened up the calendar on his computer. Today was October 29, two days before Halloween. They had planned on going trick-o-treating the entire town, making rest stops here and there at some of the kids' houses before setting off once more. They planned on getting as much candy and things as possible. Hopefully mostly candy, and not that toothbrush and toothpaste shit that the old lady two blocks down has been giving out for the past four or five years. They weren't even good brands!

Karkat continued to inform the rest of the gang on what the plan Kanaya and the other girls had formed. After a couple of hours of arguing with Eridan and Vriska about staying at Gamzee's for a little the Cancerian shut off his laptop and decided to call it a day and spent the rest of the night watching romcoms while huddling on his bed with blankets encasing him.

...

Gamzee kicked aside a couple of horns and made his way into the bathroom to fix up his clown costume.

"Gamzee, please, at least kick them into a corner or something instead of to the center of the room," Kanaya said exasperated. She leaned down and picked up the horns that the boy had kicked and placed it on a growing pile in her arm. "This place really is a mess." Aradia stood up straight and looked around Gamzee's bedroom, while the other two girls did the same, coming to a conclusion that it certainly looked a lot cleaner than what it was before, but it was still pretty disgusting. Most of the horns had been placed in the far corner of the room (the pile was incredibly large) and Terezi tossed all the empty Faygo bottles that were lying around the entire house into a large black trash bag. A couple of creepy clown posters had fallen off the wall so Aradia had begun pinning them back up before pausing to look around the room. Several half empty soda bottles and a couple empty pizza boxes still littered Gamzee's room here and there and an ashtray had tipped over so smelly burnt pot stained the carpet flooring. _How this boy manages to take care of himself, I will never know_, Kanaya thought to herself. Gamzee was thin, but fit and had strong arms and a tough tummy. He didn't seem the type to go to the gym, or exercise at all for that matter. No one bothered to ask him why he had such a nice build; no one really wanted to know. Gamzee lived his own life as an independent orphan and no one really asked him what he does in his own free time. He actually looked pretty good, besides the fact that his hair was like a tangled mop. Kanaya stretched her long legs and arms and went back to picking up Gamzee's crap.

A few hours later, the boy's home finally became fairly decent to live in. The leftover pizza was placed in containers and into the fridge, along with the half empty soda bottles. Terezi was fortunate enough to be given the responsibility to clean out the moldy/rotten/mysterious objects out of the fridge and into the trash (she wouldn't stop complaining about her heightened senses due to her blindness, although everyone seemed to always forget that little detail). The ashtray was cleaned out and Aradia managed to lift most of the stain off the carpet, although there still was a small dark patch where the ash used to lay. Kanaya cleaned up the rest of the house. Not all the rooms were carpeted so she made sure that those floors shone. She washed the windows as well until all the cobwebs and dust were cleaned up and it was actually possible to look through the damn things.

"Holy shit, man," Gamzee began. "This place is shinin' like the nose of a—"

"Yeah, yeah," Terezi interrupted. "We don't need to listen to any more of your lame clown similes." Her back felt sore and her legs were beginning to cramp up. "Karkat had better thank us for this," she said bitterly, stretching. Aradia nodded as she plopped down on a nearby chair.

"Should I contact him and inform him of our accomplishment?" Kanaya asked, making her way to Gamzee's computer.

"Yes, before he begins to complain to us for not contacting him any earlier," Aradia joked. Kanaya switched on the boy's laptop which happened to be on sleep mode. His Trollian was open and, luckily, Karkat was on.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] **began trolling** carcinoGeneticist [CG]—

TC: Karkat It Is Me Kanaya

CG: OH, HI. ARE YOU CLEANING UP GAMZEE'S FILTHY PIGSTY OF A PLACE?  
>TC: Yes<p>

TC: Actually We Had Just Finished Wiping Away The Last Bit of Grime Off Gamzees Windowsills

TC: It Was Quite The Feat

CG: GREAT. IS IT SOMEWHAT FUCKING DECENT TO LIVE IN NOW?

TC: I Certainly Consider It To Be More Habitable

TC: It Certainly Is Better Than How It Was Before So I Hope That It Will Meet To Your

TC: Standards

CG: UH, OKAY. COOL, I GUESS. WELL I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER OVER AT HIS PLACE THEN.

TC: Alright

-carcinoGeneticist [CG]** ceased trolling** terminallyCapricious [TC]—

Karkat sighed as he logged off Trollian. He gathered his costume and prepared to leave his house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Z.N:<em> **I hope that wasn't too bad! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Zamp _OUT_


	2. And So It Begins

**_Z.N:_ **Hey guys, here's the second chapter to SITWH! It's shorter than the last, but don't worry. Chapter 3 will be much longer.

Remember, I don't own ANYTHING. Nada. Zamp OUT.

__EDIT: I apologize about forgetting Karkat's costume!

* * *

><p>Kanaya was the last to change into her costume before the others started to knock on the door. She smoothed out her velvety black dress and evened out her smooth black and red cape. She fixed her make-up (she would have put on some powder to make her face paler, but her complexion was pale enough that it was unnecessary) and put on her favorite black and green lipstick. She pulled on her long silver and black fingerless gloves and placed the fake fangs into her mouth. There. She looked pretty good, a decent vampire. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash that sounded like shattered glass. <em>Oh, what did Gamzee do now, <em>she thought. As she hurried out of the bathroom, she realized that it wasn't Gamzee who broke something, but Terezi. Or rather, Terezi's tail. She was wearing a fairly bulky white dragon costume that she had made herself, resembling her dragon plush that she named Pyralsprite. It seemed that the tail of the costume had knocked over Gamzee's ashtray when Terezi was bending over to pick up a bottle cap that they have missed.

"Oh. Oops."

"Aw it's okay, Ter-sis, I can always get another." Gamzee clomped out of his room with a ridiculous clown costume. One could tell he worked pretty hard on it, since he wore face paint, a red squeaky nose, and even a flower that squirts water. He wore bulky red shoes that went along with his polka dotted get-up.

Kanaya sighed as she and Aradia (who was dressed up as a haunting spirit by wearing a flowing, long white dress and excessive powder to make herself look snow white) helped pick up the shards of glass. When the final piece of glass had been picked up, someone knocked on Gamzee's door rather impatiently.

"Must be Karkat," Terezi said, rolling her eyes. Aradia got up from the ground and opened the door.

"Hi, Karkat," Aradia said fairly cheerfully.

"Mm," he grunted, entering the home and looking around the room. "You guys did a pretty good job cleaning up the place."

"Thank you," Kanaya replied. "We tried to match up to your…standards." Karkat gave Kanaya an awkward look.

"Uh…right." Karkat put down the backpack he was carrying and plopped onto the couch.

"Where's your costume," Terezi asked.

"Jegus, I don't know how you can possibly notice that I'm not wearing a costume. You're blind."

"Mm, maybe because I'm special," Terezi giggled. Karkat merely rolled his eyes. Terezi pushed up her red glasses. "But seriously, why aren't you wearing it? The others should be here soon."

"Because I don't want to look fucking ridiculous yet," answered Karkat, somewhat agitated. "It's in the bag, so calm down. And I'll probably need make-up or something on my face so Kanaya needs to help me with that."

"Aw, Karkles, you don't trust me or Aradia to do it for you?" Terezi faked a hurt look.

"What? Fuck no! I might trust Aradia with that stuff, but certainly not you. You'd make my face into a bright red blob." Terezi merely giggled as a response.

About thirty minutes later, all the kids had arrived. The room was filled with various colors from different costumes. Sollux was dressed up as a "3D movie goer", which basically were casual clothes, an enormous bag of popcorn, and his usual red and blue glasses. Tavros was dressed up as Peter Pan, Nepeta as a black cat (while still wearing her blue, retractable claw gloves), and Vriska as a pirate, equipped with a read sword and all. Equius was a milk man (who looked really strange with his broken shades and long hair in a ponytail), Eridan a wizard, and Feferi a mermaid. Eridan couldn't stop staring at Feferi, especially since the costume was a bikini (Feferi covered her upper torso with a slightly see-through blue and green cloth that she used as a poncho) and the "tail" was a sequined, tight fitted green skirt that flared out at the shins to represent tailfins.

"Alright, now that everyone finally arrived, we should start getting ready to leave," Karkat announced. He had changed into a home-made skeleton costume a few minutes after everyone else had arrived. He looked a little strange and almost unrecognizable with the black and white face paint.

"Not before a group picture!" shouted Terezi. "This is memorable, and we all look adorable! C'mon, everyone, let's group!" Karkat groaned as he was dragged in my Sollux and Gamzee. He was probably the only one not smiling in the photo. "Great, now we can go," Terezi said cheerfully.

After the kids all grabbed bags of some sort to receive candy with, they left the Makara home, chattering with excitement.

While the other kids were talking amongst themselves while walking down the dimly lit streets, Sollux overheard another group of kids a year or two older than them talking about a super scary haunted house at the end of the street nearby. Curious, Sollux listened carefully.

"Let's, uh, not go back there next year, okay?" a boy brought up nervously.

"Y-yeah, what was with those kids? They're not normal or something," another girl inputted.

"How could only four kids who were younger than us be that creepy?" the last boy said, quietly. Overcome with curiosity, Sollux brought up the haunted house to the other kids.

"Good idea, I say we go," Vriska said. "It was getting pretty boring, especially since those other haunted houses were lame." The others nodded.

"Uh, I don't know…the way that Sollux put it sounded really, uh, scary," Tavros mentioned nervously.

"It's okay, Tavbro," Gamzee said, patting his friend's head. "We'll be here if you get too freaked out." Tavros smiled, somewhat reassured. And with that, the group sets off to walk to the end of the street, in hopes of finding an exciting haunted house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Z.N:<em>** Kind of an awkward chapter because it mostly involved the introduction of the costumes and whatnot. Things are going to get interesting starting from the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Zamp _Out_.


	3. More Than A Little Strange

_**Z.N:**_ The next chapter is finally up! Stuff ACTUALLY STARTS HAPPENING! Hope you enjoy!

Also, I own NOTHING! Just this story.

* * *

><p>"Whoah."<p>

The kids peered up at the haunted house. There was no particular decoration that made it cool or scary in any kind of way, or to show that it was a haunted house other than the fact that there was a cardboard that said, "super scary haunted house here!" in bright green marker pasted on the garage door. The side gate was open and next to it was another cardboard sign that said, "Enter the haunted house here" in purple marker. The thing that caught the kids' attention, though, was how enormous the house was. It was probably four stories high, and wide, and stood out because of it. It wasn't particularly fancy on the outside; as a matter of fact the exterior was fairly plain, but the sheer size made up for it.

"Please don't tell me we have to walk up steps," Eridan said both bitterly and in awe. Feferi giggled and Eridan blushed slightly.

"Well, let's get going then," Karkat half-demanded. The others complied. In an almost single file line, the kids slowly walked through the side door, not tearing their eyes off the house.

The side door led into the backyard where fog rolled across the grassy lawn and concrete floor. A medium-sized pool with fog machines near it lay in the far corner of the backyard and a small patio was placed nearby. The lights that lit the pool had a red film placed across them so that the pool water seemed to be red. A sliding glass door with "bloody hands" across it was open on the wall of the house and stuck to the window was a cardboard sign in red marker that said, "put your bodies through here". Terezi giggled at the sign.

They first thing the kids saw as they entered the large home was…nothing. It was almost pitch black and there was fog everywhere. However, there was a very distinct, sweet smell in the air, mixed with something a bit more bitter. It almost smelled like rotten candy. Terezi wrinkled her nose.

"Ew it smells so disgustingly sweet here. I don't like it," she complained. Karkat nodded.

"They need about ten fucking cans of Febreeze or something." Sollux rolled his eyes. The group wandered through the room blindly, not having a clue where they were, until they saw a light up ahead.

"I'm a little scared to go to it…Something's gonna jump out at us, I just know it," Nepeta said, voice shaking a little. Equius patted her head and gave her a small reassuring smile. Nepeta replied with her own little smile.

As they walk closer to the light, they realized that the light was coming from a different room. The door was cream and red and a wooden sign was hung on the front that said "dave" in messy red paint. It was slightly ajar, with white and pink light filtering through.

"He-hello…?" Feferi pushed open the door to reveal an incredibly messy room. It probably was worse than Gamzee's. It smelled strongly of strawberries and ice cream, and the reason for that was because strawberries and buckets of strawberry ice cream was littered everywhere. Scoops of ice cream were splattered all over the bright red and pink walls and broken records were hung from the neon green-painted ceiling. An ice cream machine was placed in the corner of the room. Melted ice cream dripped from the machine while crushed or broken ice cream cones with ice cream in them were smashed against the top of the machine. The drawers of the dresser were open and clothes were falling out of them. Ice cream was was splattered on almost every bit of furniture in the room. The mattress seemed to be the only thing that wasn't littered with the sticky dessert, however the bed was unmade and pillows were strewn across the room. The neon blue sheets themselves were barely on the mattress and were falling onto the filthy ground.

A boy who looked about the 15, the kids' ages was sitting beside the bed playing with a black, plastic spoon. He had wavy, almost curly, white hair with an enormous strawberry in it. He had large pink aviators on and a large grin plastered on his face. He wore a bright blue graphic tee with a pink record in the center and neon green jeans and pink and white sneakers. He was giggling like a maniac.

He turned his head in Feferi's direction and his grin grew wider.

"Aha! I knew I heard people coming in," he said cheerfully. The boy jumped up and stuck out his hand. "Like that sign says, I'm Dave!" Feferi looked at Dave's hand. It was sticky with vanilla ice cream. She took a step back.

"Uh, hi. I'm Feferi," she answered, eyeing the hand uncomfortably and took it, very hesitantly. Dave shook it hard and it seemed like he was going to yank the poor girl's arm off. Separating the two hands was somewhat difficult because Dave's hand was so disgustingly sticky and the sugar got onto Feferi's as well. He tried shaking hands with the others but they refused. Feferi was flailing her hand as if the stickiness was like water and could be shaken away, but was failing.

"Uh, hey," Terezi began. "Dave, right? How could you possibly see with those shades on? It's so dark in here and it's foggy. I mean, _we_can barely see." At this, Dave laughed out loud, and hard. Everyone jumped slightly.

"Look who's talking! A blind girl! Hahahahaha~!" Dave clutched his stomach and doubled over in laughter.

"She's talking about the rest of us, you dumbass!" Karkat retorted while Terezi stood somewhat speechless. Dave wiped a tear away from under his shades.

"Right, right, sorry! Here, I'll flip on the lights down here so it'll be easier for you guys." He walked towards a small switch next to the doorframe that leads to his room. "Don't freak though," Dave said, chuckling slightly. "it's almost always like this." And at that, the lights went on. Everyone gasped.

"Wh-what the hell…," Vriska mumbled quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Z.N:<strong>_ Yep, it's Emlan's (See? Not mine!) Trickster!Dave. DO NOT EXPECT THIS DAVE TO BE JUST LIKE ACTUAL DAVE. I purposely made him OOC. Don't worry, there will be similarities.

Also, I'm pretty sure you can guess what I'm going at here.

This chapter came out shorter than I thought, so I apologize.

Zamp _OUT._


	4. Growing Fear

_**Z.N: **_Heyyy sorry for the incredibly long delay, I just couldn't bring myself to finish this chapter, sorry guys ^ ^; I have already started working on Chapter five since it was originally going to be part of this chapter. It shouldn't be too long before the next chapter is up. Thanks for waiting, guys :

Alsoooooo I own absolutely nothing except the story itself!

* * *

><p>"What the hell…" Vriska and the others stared at the room before them. The lights and disappearing fog revealed a kitchen with a divider between it and the group. The kitchen was fairly large and spacious with the newer, high-tech appliances and fancy marble countertops and tile flooring. Next to the room was a long and dark hallway leading to who-knows-where.<p>

What really shocked the kids was the mess. Similar to Dave's room, ice cream had been tossed across the room, but this time with different flavors of the dessert mixed in. Pots and pans that were originally hung above the room were tossed around the scene, on the floor with the handles broken or twisted off, or completely shattered. The same applied with the cups and plates as most of them were in pieces and tossed this way and that. Some larger plate shards were tipped with red and others covered with ice cream. "Blood" splatters and smears covered the appliances and broken cabinets that were barely held up on their hinges.

"We were having a huge ass party earlier today. We just bought buckets of that sugary shit that you see on the walls so we thought it'd be fun to have a food fight!" Dave stepped forward and stared at the kitchen in awe. "It's a masterpiece isn't it—" The boy was interrupted with a loud, high-pitched shriek. All heads turned to Nepeta whose eyes were wide and body quivering, her hand covering her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, is that…?" She pointed at a small, fat, furry creature that began to feast on a small ice cream puddle. Dave laughed.

"Oh, it's only a harmless rat! We get them sometimes, with the constant mess and all. Here, let me take care of it." He stepped up to the rat, raised his left foot, and slammed it onto the poor creature, creating a sickening crunch. Nepeta shrieked once more, but louder and hints of pain mixed with her sobs. Dave lifted his foot again, and continued to crush and flatten the remnants of the rat. Each drop of his foot drew out deranged laughter from the boy which led to more frenzied stomping.

After a short while, the pounding stopped and the rat had no longer kept its original form and instead turned into a bloody mess. Nepeta had turned away and was crying silently against Equius' chest. "There!" Dave placed his hands on his hips and sighed, satisfied. "Lousy pieces of shit…" He spun on his heel and his goofy grin faded once he saw Nepeta upset. His whole body stiffened. The atmosphere suddenly grew thick with a powerful rage. Dave snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Everyone jumped and Nepeta yelped in surprise. Dave was nearly screaming. "I killed that thing for you, so why are you still crying? I did that for you!" He turned to everyone else. "I did it to HELP!" The word help was emphasized so much Dave shrieked out the word. The poor girl clutched Equius' costume even tighter, the blades from her gloves piercing through his clothing. Equius stood speechless. Dave clutched his head tightly in what seemed to be a sudden headache. The room grew still once more and the violent aura around Dave gradually disappeared. More silence.

Finally, the boy chuckled and spoke much quieter, almost a whisper. "S-sorry…I didn't mean to yell…" His hand gripped his hair and it looked like he was pulling it hard. His chuckle rose back to his abnormal giggling. "L-let's move on, shall we?" His hand kept tugging at his hair and Nepeta kept close to Equius, hiccupping as her tears began to stop.

By this point everyone felt afraid, insecure. They had the same thoughts and the same questions: What is wrong with that kid? There has to be something loose up there, for him to brutally kill the poor rat like that. Is there more just like him?

Dave had begun moving down the dark hallway. "Follow me, everyone! I want you all to meet my sis!" His voice had returned to normal. Feferi nervously asked him if she could go over to the sink and wash her sticky hand and the boy responded with a chipper, "Go right ahead! But we're not gonna wait on you, so hurry!"Feferi nodded and headed into the kitchen, away from the group. She was careful to step over the dead rat, or rather the flattened mess, and turned on the faucet of the sink. Clear cold water rushed out and Feferi placed both her hands under the cool, running water. Oh how badly she wanted to go for a swim out on the pool in the backyard. The water looked so nice and it wasn't too cold out. She was already wearing a swimsuit, all she had to do was take off the cloth over her shoulders and peel off the tail, and she was ready to go. Feferi sighed as she washed off the soap from her hands. Just as she was about to turn off the faucet, the water turned into a repulsive, cloudy brown.

"Ugh!" Feferi crinkled her nose in disgust. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and she gasped. She stepped back from the sink and she placed her hand over her mouth. The brown water slowly changed to a thick, dark red liquid. The fluid stained the walls of the sink; water wasn't flowing down anymore. Feferi rushed back to the sink and shut off the sink faucet. That couldn't have been blood, she thought. That must have been a trick they use to scare people… She released the handle when she realized that she had been gripping it so hard that her hand started to hurt and her knuckles turning white. "Right, I have to get back with the others…" She stepped over the rat again and began walking down the corridor, fidgeting and uneasy. Each shadow seemed to loom closer, seemed to stretch itself, seemed to reach its arms out, seemed ready to sink their teeth and claws… Feferi shook her head as if to shake the frightening thoughts away and instead she focused on the ground. She noticed a bloody footprint on the ground leading to a flight of stairs. Must be Dave's, she thought. She grabbed onto the ballister and climbed up slowly, gradually increasing in speed until she was running up the steps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Z.N:<strong> _Trickster!Rose is going to appear in the next chapter. I thought I did a bad job on creating Trickster!Dave's personality so I'm going to work harder on Rose's.

By the way, I don't think I can promise longer chapters. They're all going to be roughly the same length as this. Sorry, guys ):

Zamp _OUT_.


End file.
